


Unknown Pleasures

by lie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lie/pseuds/lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уилл уверяется в правильности своего замысла</p><p> </p><p>написано на РСИА в 2014 году</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Pleasures

_Веронике_   
  
  


Breath transmuted into words  
Transmuted back to breath  
in one hundred two hundred years  
nearly Immortal, Sappho's 26 centuries  
of cadenced breathing -- beyond time, clocks, empires, bodies, cars,  
chariots, rocket ships skyscrapers, Nation empires  
brass walls, polished marble, Inca Artwork  
of the mind -- but where's it come from?  
  
Allen Ginsberg

  
  
 **outside**  
  
Связи - самое главное в человеческой жизни. Связь между людьми - хрупкая и невыносимо живая; ты стремишься обрастать связями, чтобы отметить свое существование в жизнях других людей и уйти.  
Ты оставляешь им себя, свои мысли, чувства, свои вещи в их комнатах, свои письма, фотографии; иногда ты оставляешь им шрамы. Иногда ты оставляешь им боль.  
Иногда ты оставляешь им осознание (ощущение) того, что без тебя они никогда не выживут; что связь превратилась в срастание. Дело не в мыслях; и не в физическом теле. Дело в том, что иногда ты забываешь, как дышать - от боли; от осознания своего одиночества.   
Иногда ты оставляешь им все это как некий маяк; чтобы, преодолевая дыхание, рваное от разрывов мягких тканей, преодолевая депрессии, неизученные расстройства личности и ненависть; они искали тебя и верили в тебя. Чтобы они продолжали смотреть в себя и видеть там тебя; и понимали, что ты навсегда изменил их - и что они изменили тебя...  
Уилл Грэм (тридцать четыре, сотрудник ФБР, шрам от ножа для резки линолеума на боку и клетчатая рубашка) думает об этом в аэропрту Вашингтона, который ненавидит - аэропорту, где нищие чернокожие девочки в белых блузках смешиваются с богатыми белыми бизнесменами в черных пиджаках; в глазах Уилла за прямоугольниками очков рябит от бесконечности этой геометрии, ему хочется домой, но он глотает только безвкусный эспрессо, как воздух из баллона в кислородной маске.  
Доктор Лектер изменил его навсегда, бесповоротно и отвратительно.   
Барная стойка безукоризненно белого цвета. На билете Уилла маркировки WAS-ROM, рейс 73, вылет через час, оттуда - до Палермо на пароме;   
Уилл проводит в Италии свой больничный годовой отпуск, потому что однажды доктор Лектер советовал ему сделать так. Архитектура; еда; музыка; когда доктор Лектер говорит об Италии, он говорит о себе, в большинстве случаев, больше, чем когда-либо, и Уилл слушает кончиками пальцев и кромками зрачков, вбирает каждую крупицу;  
Уилл пьет эспрессо, доктора Лектера давно нет, только за полумесяцем шрама Уилл чувствует наличие своих внутренностей.  
Он думает: надел бы доктор Лектер его кожу на свои руки и торс, примеряя мертвого Уилла, как деталь одежды, как один из своих жилетов серого шелка?  
Все черные голоса, которые похожи на Алану и на Джека в его голове, шепчут - разумеется. Ведь он так любит тебя. Он половину Балтимора ради тебя убил бы.  
Уилл откидывается на спинку стула и засыпает, рвано и коротко, с черными, мечущимися во все стороны тенями птиц, с капелью дождя и тихим шелестом - лужи крови заполняют паркетные доски пола доктора Лектера в Балтиморе. Он вспоминает больничную палату Эбигейл Хоббс.  
Вспоминает лицо Ганнибала, в пигментных пятнах от солнца, в мелких рытвинах ветрянки, безукоризненно белый воротник доктора Лектера прячет бритвенный порез на смуглой шее. У Ганнибала руки опытного кулинара, он никогда не обжигается маслом, его губы обмякли и словно нависают над подбородком, глаза закрыты - две мокрые щетки ресниц, у доктора Лектера часто влажные глаза.  
Доктор Лектер несколько перезрелый; проще говоря, он стареет; и Уилл садится с другой стороны, глядя на его руку опытного кулинара на тонкой сине-белой руке Эбигейл; он касается кончиками пальцев ее второй сине-белой руки.  
В какой-то момент он чувствует все это:  
мягкость кожи Эбигейл  
рассеянный и матовый свет больницы, спинку стула, то, как рубашка трется о ключицы, когда он наклоняется, то, как ему хочется курить, то, как ему кажется, что его лицо все еще залито липкой липкой липкой кровью. Уилл снимает очки. В горле стоит вкус аспирина, который он выпил перед тем, как зайти в этот дом. У Уилла - "блуждающий взгляд" лекарственного наркомана, зрачки ленивы и не могут вобрать в себя очертания предметов;  
и Уилл фокусируется на докторе Лектере, потому что он рядом, от него все еще воняет железом, аммиаком, порохом, и все это смешивается с его парфюмом - светлый голубой, едва ощутимо, переживающий во сне Уилл чувствует его, но Уилл, сидящий на стуле в реальности в тот день, не знает, потому что еще не был в ванной доктора Лектера, где бился в припадке, Ганнибал не раздвигал ему зубы ложкой, чтобы Уилл не проглотил язык, западающий в горло.   
(Уилл сшибает с раковины флакон, он летит на плиточный пол и брызгает осколками, Ганнибал прижимает Уилла к стене - между лопатками запотевающий холод - и держит, с пола поднимается облако аромата - лес можжевельника;  
в котором бродят олени;  
чтобы насадить Уилла на свои рога;  
\- Дыши, - просит Ганнибал. Его смуглые руки держат голову Уилла. Уилл смотрит на него во все глаза. Зрачки Ганнибала, как у сиамского кота, отливают красным;  
Уилл дышит)  
Во сне Ганнибал выглядит уставшим. Иногда он сжимает пальцы Эбигейл сквозь сон и, рефлекторно, Уилл делает это тоже - сжимает пальцы...время, когда они, в общем-то, создают семью: психопат; каннибал; девочка-убийца в коме (доктор, пациент, дочь преступника)  
Он просыпается, когда из динамиков аэропорта звучит его имя. Короткая фаза сна, пробуждение быстрое и судорожное; ощущение такое, словно закрыл глаза на три с половиной минуты. Уилл торопливо бежит через зал ожидания, портфель ударяет его по ноге. В портфеле Уилла - целая серия документов о том, что он психически нормален, ему можно пересекать границу, заключение в госпитале для особо опасных неуравновешенных преступников не является преградой для проведения отпуска после лечения и...  
(мистер Уилл Грэм)  
(мы зовем в последний раз)  
(зачем-то повторяется трижды, чтобы Уилл мог успеть, и стюардесса несколько вымученно улыбается в ответ на его несколько вымученный вид на развороте паспорта.)  
Он сует свой портфель наверх, за чей-то ручной чемодан, и надеется, что остальные документы не придется показывать. Его соседи спят. Он сидит в кресле у прохода, бледные огни аэропорта не могут коснуться его лица.   
Уилл снимает очки, и под закрытыми веками растекаются бледные пятна сияющих неоном табличек - не курить - белые буквы тянутся ветками, подцепляют его обмякшее в кресле тело и, выворачивая ремни безопасности, выдергивают из одежды; обнаженный, Уилл несется на сверхзвуковой скорости над перистыми облаками; поперек горла стоит вкус кофе и сжатого кислорода.  
Стюардесса касается его плеча. Вы в порядке?  
Уилл кивает, потом надевает очки. У него кружится голова, и женщина в синей форменной блузе обладает четырьмя круглыми лицами, которые качаются перед ним, как луна, как большой жирный бутон на тонкой ножке, который вот-вот раскроется   
(Мысленно он разделяет ее голову на лепестки;  
вскрывает, как фрукт, лобные доли, височные, режет затылок вдоль, придерживая все это пальцами у макушки, а потом отпускает, и на секунду, когда это великолепие живо - трепещет, не опадая, сочась кровью - он видит отражение доктора Лектера на ноже, которым проделал все это;  
он видит цветение.)  
\- Я в порядке, - отвечает Уилл механически; ему кажется, в его горле должны поскрипывать механизмы. - Gracias.  
Стюардесса предлагает ему еще кофе и газету. Уилл соглашается. На газетном обороте, на сероватой бумаге, он чертит таблицу - криво, трясущейся рукой.  
В этом сне я...  
летал - 1. совершал убийство - 0,5, он был в болезненном полусне, прерывание длинной фазы.  
Уилл не знает, зачем считает все это, больше он не умеет относиться к себе, как к личности, только как к экземпляру, как к пациенту доктора Лектера, он изучает себя будучи предметом эксперимента. Он летит в Рим в отпуск. Полеты во сне значат рост, и Уилл думает, куда он растет.  
(Ему кажется, прямиком в безумие; прорастает в него из погасших глаз Эбигейл, из ночного дождя в Балтиморе в неожиданно теплом феврале, из псарен и свинарников, из оленьих рогов, из конюшни, где в лошади прячут труп, из подушки, начиненной шевелюрой оттенка "сочный каштан")  
У него шрам в виде полумесяца от ножа для резки линолеума - или разделки какого-нибудь хитроумного мяса;  
Когда он выходит из аэропорта, лист из газеты с таблицей лежит в нагрудном кармане его пиджака.   
В этом сне он летел к Ганнибалу. Он не записывает это.  
Рим шумный; в Риме идет слепой дождь, крупные капли взбивают пыль на мостовых, Уилл выходит из-под навеса аэропорта под них и запрокидывает голову, небо в Риме совсем другое, язык и воздух - тоже; даже дождь меньше напоминает кровавый, чем где-либо еще, так что он пьет его, хлопает ртом, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, сунув руки в карманы и подняв ворот своей зеленой куртки. Ему предлагают такси, но Уилл не говорит по-итальянски, он может только мотать головой и надеяться, что правда отказываться; доктор Лектер часто говорил ему:  
в первый приезд в Италию стоит взять машину напрокат. Он берет машину напрокат, подержанный "седан" серебристого цвета. Смотрит на свои пальцы на руле.  
Они не смуглые, это его руки, а не руки Ганнибала, но - иногда он не совсем в этом уверен;  
Уилл думает о Палермо (Сицилия, +34С, влажный воздух несется сквозь остров, проходит сквозь него, как дождь, как поцелуи Ганнибала)  
(которых было так мало для них обоих)  
(все они имели вкус сукровицы и запах железа).  
(и что же ты чувствуешь по этому поводу?)  
Уилл чувствует опустошение. Он ведет машину по старым улицам; Рим - город песочного цвета, Уилл думает о том, что ему нужны темные очки. У него болит голова. Он носит аспирин в кармане пиджака, но в Риме слишком жарко для пиджака сейчас, пиджак слишком далеко на заднем сидении его новой машины; когда он выезжает на трассу и уже видит черные, масляные, длинные корабли, срывается дождь. Уилл трет заросшую щетиной шею. Мокрая пыль - ее запах; раскаленный мотор, шум прибоя, легкий бриз; серые стрелки электричек и туристических автобусов. Телефонный провод, увитый виноградом.   
Пыль, цветение и терракотовый цвет; Уиллу кажется, что доктор Лектер любит эту дорогу. Любит курить сигару, опираясь на перила парома, глядя на пенный и грязный след, поднятый лопастями в мутной прибрежной воде. У Уилла нет сигары, только головная боль. Он глотает аспирин, ложится на шезлонг и упирается подошвами ботинок в трясущиеся белые столбики.  
Кажется, что доктор Лектер любит Сицилию, Палермо. Любит снимать квартиру с террасой; с видом на собор.   
Уилл снял именно такую квартиру, ключи лежат в почтовом ящике, и когда он открывает дверь, колокола начинают звонить. Его бросает в пот, он смотрит на себя в зеркало, старое, в деревянных цветах и листьях. Уилл открывает рот и рассматривает свой язык в белом налете.  
Уилл ненавидит свою телесность.  
(Часто ему снится камера; бледно-серый потолок, решетки, выступ унитаза, ни одного окна и лампа-флюоросцент, гудит, потрескивая, не дает ему спать, и он не может спать, он ненавидит свою телесность и не чувствует себя в своем теле, он стоит по колено в воде и рыбачит; потом открывает глаза, и на миг ему кажется - эта камера в нем самом.  
Он поглощает аспирин пачка за пачкой. Ганнибал пробрался под его кожу и живет в нем. Он пьет вино, качая его в бокале, чтобы волны аромата терлись о края ноздрей; он любит красные сладкие соусы, потому что они напоминают кровь.  
Доктор Лектер - уже история (для Уилла). В конце-концов, все люди становятся историями. Уилл думает об истории Ганнибала. Была ли она хорошей? Была ли она красивой? Как старый город; как свидания в Балтиморе, каждую пятницу - после разговоров о том, как сильно они нуждаются в друг друге - вечер в кинозале на ночи фильмов сороковых, или пикник в каком-нибудь парке. Ганнибал показывает ему оленей - настоящих; не из его кошмаров. Ганнибал улыбается, глядя на них, и удерживает Уилла от движения и дыхания, тропинки припорошены осенними листьями, хрустяще крошащимися под копытами; потом Ганнибал подает ему руку, помогая подняться. Ганнибал приглашает его остаться на ночь. Уилл любит ночной Балтимор из окна его машины.  
Любит ночной Балтимор из окна его столовой; он не так отвлекает, как глаза Ганнибала, нездорово и ало блестящие, с лопнувшим сосудом, белки действительно белые, белее, чем белые блюдца на темном столе; Ганнибал закатывает рукава рубашки, Уилл сидит на подоконнике, рассматривает его, пока может, а потом перестает, смыкает ресницы; не выдерживает вопиющей живости Ганнибала.   
Уилл чувствует ладони на своих щеках. Потом - прикосновение губ, легкий земляной вкус чая, который Ганнибал пил. Уилл впивается пальцами в его жилет. Объятия Ганнибала горячие и надежные; Уилл утыкается лбом ему в разлет ключиц.  
Кожа Ганнибала - чувствительная и тонкая. Уилл царапает ее щетиной; Ганнибал поворачивает его на бок, как игрушку, как свою любимую полиуретановую куклу. Его ладони скользят по боку Уилла, пальцы считают ребра, если надавить сильнее - сломает; Уилл хрипит под ним от легкой боли. Ему кажется, он - в забытье, в полусне - заполненный изнутри, истекающий потом и смазкой на хлопчатобумажные простыни.  
Ганнибал в нем (внутри него) прорастает и цветет хищными орхидеями. Обвивает его внутренности.  
Таков его замысел.  
Принимая его, Уилл задыхается. Обструкция давит на лицо и грудь ватной подушкой; в такие моменты, все еще не раскрывая глаз, он видит:  
что тоже цветет в Ганнибале  
обвивает его изнутри  
замыкает круг  
как змея; или цветы; или симфония из тех, что так нравятся Ганнибалу (на пластинке - Брамс poco alegretto, третья симфония);  
Уилл жалит его, переворачивается, нависает над Ганнибалом - у Ганнибала растрепались волосы, лоб венчают капли пота, у него сонный вид, но глаза - которые Уилл ненавидит - до безумия живые, влажные, движущиеся, Ганнибал смыкает руки за его лопатками, скорее ласково, он позволяет Уиллу - сегодня; Уилл запрокидывает голову. Он не хочет смотреть, ему не нужно смотреть на что-то настолько его.  
В камере он так часто думал о Ганнибале. Они разговаривают. Они молчат. Они сидят в креслах. Они пьют вино. Они смотрят старые киноленты. Они в постели, Уилл - сверху, сидя на Ганнибале, хлюпает смазка. В рассеянных пятнах света, в симфонии Брамса Уилл медленно двигается, Ганнибал прижимает его к себе, вдыхает запах его волос, никак не комментирует лосьон после бритья;  
Уиллу интересно, чувствует ли он запах его болезни; его болезненной эмпатии. Обоняние Ганнибала - такое острое; и Уилл эмпатирует (таков его замысел), покачнувшись, входит в Ганнибала, видит мир его глазами, вывернутыми наизнанку, чувствует свою тяжесть на Ганнибале, чувствует свою мокрую кожу, видит свои закрытые глаза, сквозь ту самую вату обструкции ощущает биение, настойчивый эмбиент, шипение радиоволн в его голове. Он просто переключает радиоволны.  
Щелк.  
Ганнибал.  
Щелк.  
Уилл.  
Качается маятник.  
Щелк.  
Гаррет-Джейкоб Хоббс.  
В его голове тревожный перезвон. Уилл скорее переключает волну.  
Ганнибал.  
Уилл трясется, сидя на нем, чувствуя его в себе, он сжимает зубы и мотает головой, Ганнибал едва слышно стонет, скорее, шелестит или фыркает или; Ганнибала устраивает; может быть, ему даже нравится, как Уилл переключает волны, закатывает глаза и сжимается в конвульсиях на его члене.  
Может быть. Радиоволны. Эмбиент. Приглушенный стук оргазмирующего сердца.  
Потом Ганнибал зовет его.  
и Уилл жутко, невротически улыбается, не открывая глаз.  
\- Уилл?   
\- Я в порядке, - отвечает Уилл. Ганнибал проводит ладонью между его лопаток, гладит в "кошачьем месте"; Уилл улыбается, только чтобы доказать доктору Лектеру отсутствие сердечного приступа.  
Микроинсульта.   
\- Я вижу, - смеется Ганнибал. Он закуривает сигарету - нечто ручной сборки, жутко дорогое, с легким запахом кедра. Ганнибал курит, чтобы прибить обоняние;  
чтобы не обонять Уилла;  
иначе он хочет его сожрать. Так Уилл полагает. У него достаточно доводов, ведь только что его мозг пульсировал в докторе Лектере, он был Ганнибалом, принимал его точку зрения, его замыслы, его чувства (одиночества; бесконечного голода; желания). Уилл забирает сигарету из его пальцев.   
\- Я в порядке, - повторяет он. - Видишь?  
\- Слезай, - просит Ганнибал. - Что ты хочешь на завтрак?  
\- Яйца Бенедикт, - рассеянно ворчит Уилл. Они никогда не спят, обнимаясь, у них разные одеяла и разные подушки, Ганнибал встает в шесть, Уилл - в девять, в постели между ними - заповедник с оленями, хрустящими осенними листьями, трупами, закопанными где-то за деревьями, криво тянущимися вверх и вверх темными ветками на фоне пятен солнца, его вспышек на коже, запаха хвои, и так далее, и тому подобное, Уилл обнимает подушку крепче и подбирает колени к груди.  
Он просыпается в подвале Ганнибала, стоя над морозильной камерой, в которой лежит чья-то нога. Он не один, что-то заставило его проснуться; он просыпается от легкого перестука копыт.  
Ганнибал стоит за его спиной, черный, как нефть, как латекс, глянцево блестящий из витрины секс-шопа, грубый, очень грубый, резко выточенный из какого-нибудь камня, вроде черной венеры Бодлера, только страшнее.  
\- Прости, - говорит Уилл. Ганнибал молчит некоторе время.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь по этому поводу? - спрашивает он наконец.  
Уилл пожимает плечами)  
И он не знает, что он чувствует по этому поводу - вспоминая все это. Завтраки. Ужины. Ночи. Девятую ступеньку на лестнице в подвал, которая скрипит. Он не знает, что чувствует по этому поводу - светотерапии, Эбигейл Хоббс, выбрасывающей из окна его хорошую подругу, Эбигейл Хоббс с перерезанным горлом, из которого хлещет и хлещет кровь, шуршит, наползает в уши, пропитывает одежду, и Уилл подскакивает в кровати в Палермо, Сицилия. Снова звонят колокола - шесть часов вечера. Одежда Уилла пропиталась потом, и он на вид очень слабо отличается от крови. Дрожащими руками Уилл стягивает мокрую рубашку, путается в ременной пряжке, комкая брюки, отстраненно замечает, что во сне у него были поллюции; иногда это случается, когда не можешь провести границу между воспоминаниями и снами; все слишком острое, слишком живое, радиоволны шипят так сильно, если их не настроить правильно, лучше бы он остался чинить лодки в Луизиане, но он не остался, он переболел энцефалитом, он отсидел срок, он убил человека;  
иногда Ганнибал спрашивал у него - когда в последний раз он чувствовал себя нормальным? Нормальным невзирая на эмпатическое расстройство.  
Должно быть, в ту ночь, когда он выпустил собак и ушел по туманным полям вместе с ними, а в его доме горели огни, и он смотрел на них издали, зная, что может вернуться, что все будет хорошо.  
Или в то утро, когда Ганнибал на пороге его гостиничного номера звал его в приключение, которое, в общем-то, закончилось плачевно...  
Или в тот вечер, когда он сидел перед Ганнибалом спустя больницу, трупы, каннибализм, ухо Эбигейл Хоббс, ложь, суды, попытку удушения. (На предплечьях Ганнибала алеют швы, он сидит как мраморный, как работа Ботичелли, как Черная Венера.  
Они молчат так долго.  
\- Я рад тебя видеть, - говорит Уилл едва слышно; он вытягивает ноги, чтобы быть ближе к Ганнибалу хоть иллюзорно; ведь по поводу самого Ганнибала иллюзий у него уже не осталось.  
\- Я тебя тоже, - признается Ганнибал.  
Они не извинялись друг перед другом; ни за что. Не за что. Жертва и охотник, хищник и всего лишь человек Уилл, который берет его лапу - снова закатанный рукав рубашки; Ганнибал снял свой кардиган и повесил на спинку стула. Красный галстук режет по глазам.  
Уилл скользит пальцем по швам. Ганнибал бледен. У него глаза морфиниста. Он говорит:  
\- Ты причинил мне боль.  
Уилл отдергивает руку, и Ганнибал улыбается ему - этой своей вежливой, забавной улыбкой, такой далекой, такой чеширской. Уилл понимает, о чем говорит Ганнибал; он не причинял ему боли, скользя по швам; он причинил ему боль, создавая их. Таков был его замысел.  
\- Ты мне тоже, - отвечает Уилл. Ганнибал склоняет голову.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Уилл.  
Его лицо в пигментных пятнах и рытвинах ветрянки, но Уиллу они кажутся ямочками на щеках, после бритья кожа Ганнибала очень чувствительна, от Ганнибала пахнет розовым вином. Они целуются.  
В первый раз в жизни Уилл понимает, что ему нравится целоваться; он улыбается, чтобы доказать отсутствие микроинсульта; ему бы не пришло в голову улыбаться тогда, после поцелуя жалости и опасения Аланы, но теперь он готов улыбаться, желая увидеть собственное симметричное, без-инсультное отражение в глазах Ганнибала - потому что в Ганнибале нет жалости и опасений, как нет воздуха на Луне.   
Они целуются снова и сталкиваются руками, одновременно пытаясь - обняться? поймать друг друга? Уилл не знает; он перехватывает руки Ганнибала и сжимает теплые пальцы, как романтичный, очень нервничающий школьник. Возможно, это выглядит как попытка отступления: оставь мне пространство, давай не будем торопить события, все то дерьмо, за которое цепляются нормальные люди, чья любовь даже в страшных снах не забредает в темный лес, полный мертвых тварей с севера; полный сумасшествия, капающего с оленьих рогов; полный крови, булькающей в болотах, в которые засасывает неосторожных путников, ведь на красные огоньки на донышках зрачков Ганнибала так легко набрести в темноте;  
Уилл знает: не может быть никакого отступления, не осталось никакого пространства. Он держит Ганнибала за руки и чувствует его язык в своем рту; его вечный голод, не чувство, а инстинкт, в своей голове; его странную любовь - там, где так ненадежно стучит сердце.  
\- Забавно, - говорит Уилл, - что мы пытались друг друга убить и унизить, а теперь целуемся.  
Ганнибал облизывает пересохшие губы.  
\- В моем доме много комнат, - замечает он, - не обязательно держать все открытыми. Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю?  
Уилл кивает. Он понимает этого человека. Понимание заложено в его душевные раны, как труха с оленьих пант. Ганнибал пытается вылечить его (видишь?); понимание крадется по комнатам души доктора Лектера вместе с Уиллом, он - как будто на железных ногах или с копытами, его шаги разносят эхо, присутствие чужого, и Ганнибал насторожен:  
они все еще держатся за руки, и Уилл гладит швы и шрамы на бледных предплечьях. На Луне не существует гравитации, так что они держатся друг за друга, Уилл - склонившись над креслом, ловит губы Ганнибала в свой рот; вкус розового вина и водорослей.  
В этом сезоне Ганнибал готовит японскую кухню.  
Или пытается утопиться от слишком большой любви. Любви к нему, Уиллу.  
\- И что ты чувствуешь по этому поводу? - спрашивает Ганнибал.  
Уилл снова целует его, жадно, нагло садится на его бедра, прижимается грудью к груди, Ганнибал отфыркивается от запаха его лосьона после бритья, но не вставляет ни одной ремарки.  
Что он чувствует по этому поводу?  
Он чувствует тепло Ганнибала; его неиссякаемое грубое сырое желание владеть - Уиллом - его мыслями, жизнью, чувствами; телом.  
Что он чувствует по этому поводу?  
Он не против. Он трется о ногу Ганнибала коленом. Доктор Лектер ждет ответа.  
\- Я чувствую, - говорит Уилл...  
Ганнибал кладет палец ему на губы.   
\- Время терапии закончилось, - шепчет Ганнибал, - я не работаю сверхурочно.  
Уилл разбивает бокал с вином, когда Ганнибал заваливает его на стол, нарочито медленно расстегивает пуговицы оранжевой рубашки; Уилл лезет помогать ему и сшибает локтем бокал, Ганнибал вздрагивает, распахивает на миг глаза - неловкость, грубость, удар по самолюбию - и продолжает молчать;  
Уилл говорит:  
\- Все равно оно выдохлось.   
Ганнибал вздыхает и прижимается лбом к его лбу, и Уилл срывает с его влажных губ еще один поцелуй. Ганнибал облизывается.  
\- Я лучше Аланы? - спрашивает Уилл, чтобы позлить его, и Ганнибал только кивает, усмехается - дергает ртом - и Уилл снова целует его; нет воздуха; нет гравитации; только стол, и он впивается пальцами в крышку до побелевших костяшек.   
Ему кажется, что он пришел сюда во сне - он не помнит, как ехал сюда, как ждал в приемной прихожей, помнит только растерянный на секунду взгляд Ганнибала, когда он открывает дверь. Он знает, что внутри Ганнибал раскидывает руки, ликуя, бьющееся сердце утоплено в цветах - львином зеве, абрикосах, лилиях и фиалках; Уилл любит фиалки, у них мягкие листья, когда держишься за них, кажется, что это чья-то рука, но теперь он правда держит кого-то за руку (он знает, что эти руки засовывали ухо ему в глотку с помощью вакуумной помпы);  
а когда он отпускает, эта рука касается его щеки, чертит движение по скуле, зарывается в волосы пальцами; Уилл ластится, позволяет доктору Лектеру массировать его затылок.  
\- Думаешь, прилично сейчас делать то, что ты хочешь делать? - спрашивает доктор Лектер.  
Доктор Лектер, каннибал. Убийца. Заразивший Уилла энцефалитом. Засунувший ему в глотку ухо с помощью вакуумной помпы.  
Таков его замысел)  
В ванной Уилла тошнит. Воздух Палермо - сгущенное молоко, втекающее в комнату сквозь распахнутые двери на террасу; на улице кто-то слушает диско из восьмидесятых, американское; приди и забери свою любовь (прямо сейчас). Уилл кашляет, сунув пальцы в рот. Слюна вязкая и прозрачная. (Ты чувствуешь себя правильно)  
(Ты так прекрасно выглядишь)  
(Найди любовь, если тебе нравится, приходи и забирай)  
Умываясь, Уилл смеется - сначала тихо, а потом все громче и громче, до боли в шраме на животе. (Приходи и забирай свою любовь, приходи и забирай свою любовь сейчас же)  
В этих снах он был влюблен. Были ли это сны? Влюблен ли он в реальности?  
Доктор Лектер советовал ему провести месяц в каждом городе Италии. Уилл посещает музеи, театры и выставки; по воскресеньям он ездит в Рим, чтобы выпить кофе на набережной Тибра. В шуме воды, ему кажется, он все еще разбирает слова музыки, которую Ганнибал никогда, вероятно, не слышал; в газете рекламируют лекцию по творчеству Данте Алигьери, во Флоренции, завтра, в восемь ("Studiolo", палаццо Веккьо; свободный вход, лектор: доктор Фелл, смотритель палаццо Каппони). Уилл пожимает плечами; ему нравится быть спонтанным; в окне-витрине пиццерии видно, как готовят лазанью. Уилл ест сладкий завтрак, как настоящий итальянец - капучино и каноло; сладкий крем течет по языку. Пластиковые пепельницы красного цвета в центре стола.   
Уилл вспоминает: он готовит для Ганнибала завтрак.  
(Солнечные квадраты лежат на полу, зима в Вирджинии очень белая; Уилл готовит на своей маленькой кухне. Сосиски шипит на сковородке. Уилл не умеет варить кофе, поэтому открывает апельсиновый сок. Пол нагревается от солнца за окном; Уилл несет поднос в постель. В полумрак комнаты.  
Электронные часы оставляют на коже Ганнибала в этом полумраке легкие отсветы, маленькие лужицы. - он спит, вытянув руку, словно хочет поймать что-то или удержать; под его затылком на подушке - закрутившаяся в жгут рубашка Уилла.   
Круг замыкается. Ганнибал встает в девять. Уилл встает в шесть. Уилл тянется к своей рубашке, вынимает ее из-под головы Ганнибала, не удержавшись, гладит его смешные прямые волосы. Уилл иногда шутит (про себя) что у них с Ганнибалом одна эрогенная зона на двоих - мозг и его вместилище; в общем-то, когда Ганнибал касается его висков (которые мог бы проломить) или целует его макушку, Уилл чувствует себя спокойным.  
Уилл чувствует себя любимым.  
\- Ты готовил? - спрашивает Ганнибал. Уилл согласно мычит, он не любит разговаривать по утрам, он вообще, в целом, не любит разговаривать, он много молчит и Ганнибал молчит вместе с ним, играет на клавесине, пропадает на кухне и с пациентами (иногда Уилл слушает людей, приходящих к нему на утренние сеансы, каждый день - разных; рабочий день Ганнибала начинается с восьми утра. Американцы такие мерзкие, мерзкие жаворонки. У них смешные проблемы - иногда Уилл смеется над ними (про себя), прижавшись лбом к двери. Он много чего делает про себя, Ганнибал тоже, это и делает их парой - странной; нездоровой; иногда Уилл пытается разобраться, какие из его чувств реальны - те, в которых он испытывает тягучие волны отвращения или, напротив, те, в которых он перестает смотреть на Ганнибала; чтобы не видеть хорошее или плохое в нем; чтобы просто быть рядом с ним.  
(За дверью Ганнибал спрашивает:  
\- Любите ли вы кого-нибудь? А из чего вы это заключаете?  
Уилл заключает любовь Ганнибала к себе в том, что Ганнибал любит себя в Уилле; даже не кривое зеркало или абсорбент, а саму идею отзеркаливания;  
ведь Уиллу намного проще ответить на вопрос, почему Ганнибал любит его, чем он сам любит Ганнибала)  
В спальне в его маленьком доме в Вирджинии Ганнибал спрашивает снова:  
\- Что именно?  
Он не спешит поворачиваться.   
\- Яйца и сосиски, - отвечает Уилл. - Омлет.  
\- Это то, что я приготовил в первый раз для тебя, - замечает Ганнибал.  
\- А теперь я приготовил для тебя в первый раз именно это.  
Ганнибал садится в постели, одеяло сползает с его груди, он ставит поднос для завтрака себе на колени и обнимает Уилла одной рукой. Второй берет стакан и пробует сок, морщась, отдает его Уиллу - "концентрированная гадость" - и берет вилку.  
\- Давай я выжму тебе сок, - предлагает Уилл. Ганнибал удивленно смотрит на него, подняв надбровные дуги примерно на половину сантиметра. - Пусти, я выжму тебе сок.  
И Ганнибал отпускает его, и Уилл выжимает ему проклятый сок, испачкав руки в липкой апельсиновой мякоти, но он доволен, потому что это не так уж сложно - поймать кого-нибудь на крючок; спать с ним в одной кровати, готовить ему завтрак, выжимать сок и слушать часовые вариации на тему Баха.  
Любить тоже несложно - ты начинаешь, а после осознаешь, что пристрастился. Чувствуешь пробуждение инстинктов. Свое собственное пробуждение. В постели с кем-то когда солнечные квадраты - четыре между кухней и кроватью - нагрелись и отдают ногам тепло; когда ладони в апельсиновой мякоти. Когда Ганнибал пьет сок и говорит проникновенно:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Я прошел тест? - смеется Уилл. Ганнибал отправляет в рот кусок сосиски, медленно, задумчиво жует.  
\- Никто никогда не выжимал для меня сок.   
\- Тебя совсем никогда не любили.  
\- Действительно, - говорит ему доктор Лектер. - Ты первый. Что ты чувствуешь по этому поводу, кстати?)  
Во всех этих воспоминаниях (полуснах, неком подвиде осознанных сновидений, в полусонном параличе, вероятно) Уилл заново открывает для себя Ганнибала, смотрит на него со стороны, смотрит со стороны на него в отношениях с собой, Уиллом Грэмом, тридцатичетырехлетним специальным следователем ФБР. Люди такие сложные; в них миллионы деталей, они незаменимы, потому что эволюция и далекие планеты, сталкиваясь миллиарды лет назад, создавали пыль, которая лежит теперь в каждой кости и зубе и квадратном сантиметре кожи, создала узоры, которые невозможно повторить - узор личности; который разбивает все стандарты; все пирамиды; все поведенческие шаблоны.  
До Ганнибала никто не любил Уилла, кроме его собак. Он знает также, что никто не полюбит его больше, никто, кроме Ганнибала. Без его любви Уилл чувствует себя непригодным к существованию.  
У него нет слов для своей реальности.  
Он находится в их поиске; ведет таблицу сновидений (в этом сне я: убивал).  
В его снах он часто оказывается в доме доктора Лектера в тот дождливый вечер. Где все истекают кровью. Он гладит Ганнибала по щеке. Ганнибал - в его объятиях, крепких и надежных.  
Уилл вскрывает его брюшную полость.  
\- Я так люблю тебя, - говорит он.  
В его снах он так часто убивает и любит доктора Лектера; так же - готовит еду. Существует согласно кухонной математике, движется в ней и чувствует себя восхитительно.   
(в этом сне я: чувствовал пространства)  
Пространства, которых он не осознает; не знает, поскольку никогда в них не был, дворец, который ему не принадлежит. Сокровище чужого сознания, вот как Уилл ощущает то, что внутри него. Зерна и ростки, которые Ганнибал оставил в нем, прорастают. Сквозь шрамы. Сквозь внутренности. Львиный зев и нарциссы; и хищные орхидеи, и горячечно-красные розы.  
он допивает кофе и заводит машину. Он раскрывает карту Италии на Тоскане. Он включает радио (передают какую-то канадскую рок-группу; Уилл простукивает пальцами по рулю пару тактов (кажется, это взросление, кажется, взросление) и растерянно улыбается.  
Во всех снах он: становится еще ближе.  
  
  
  
  
 **  
inside**

  
I just want to be better than your head's only medicine

  
  
  
В реальности он: ест печенье кантуччини, сидя за рулем. Ночует в отеле где-то на обочине трассы, ломано объясняя синьоре за стойкой, что ему не нужен ни завтрак, ни автомойка, ничего, кроме койки. Синьора что-то говорит и говорит.  
Уилл сдается. Он повторяет по-английски - только кровать, пожалуйста. Он опирается на стойку. При нем нет вещей, кроме сумки, с которой он когда-то (даже слишком давно) ходил на лекции. Почему-то по английски его понимают с первого раза, он расписывается за ключ от номера.  
Ночи пахнут оливковым маслом; Уилл рассматривает обклеенный белыми обоями потолок. Ветки чего-то душистого заглядывают в окно. Расчерченное москитной сеткой небо - темно-синяя тряпка. Геометрия.  
Уилл не любит геометрию. Он начинает отрицать ее после того, как еще неделю видел лица с тенями от черных полос решетки; Ганнибал превратил его в кого-то, кто уходит все дальше и дальше внутрь своей головы - по шоссе в темных лужах, по влажному, холодному асфальту босиком. Он спит и не спит. Он слушает музыку. Он рыбачит в озере.  
Всюду за ним следует Ганнибал.  
Ганнибал следует за ним, когда Уилл любуется Тосканой; призрачный, бредет следом по улицам Флоренции до площади Синьории и поднимается по лестнице. Лекционный зал затемнен. Доктор Фелл - за кафедрой, спиной к слушателям, смотрит на Beata Beatrix; Ее рыжие волосы вокруг его головы, как нимб, или ветки клена, или причудливые рога; силуэт заслоняет ее смиренное лицо и влажные с поволокой глаза. На их месте - смуглая шея, белый воротник рубашки, серый шелк жилета.  
Он необыкновенно неподвижный; как статуя; как обтянутый серым матовым латексом вендиго;  
Присутствие наваливается на Уилла как гранитная плита, как осознание человеческого уха в кухонном рукомойнике, как знание смерти, как "он ест их".  
Шипение радиоволны.  
Сердце не зря считается таким глупым органом; оно сокращается так быстро и кровь пульсирует и бьется у Уилла в висках, раздражая мозг, заставляя его мучительно думать; эмпатировать; дышать чаще, испытывать тремор и головокружение, кислородное перенасыщение, воздух в аудитории пахнет мелом, толчок:  
он внутри этого человека. Он говорит: добрый вечер. Начнем?  
Он вещает о чем-то идеально прекрасном. Он целиком владеет вниманием аудитории. Он чувствует на себе множество взглядов, отслеживает их траектории, чтобы занять разум, и тогда он видит себя  
(толчок)  
сидящего у окна, неподвижного в своем невротическом тике, с застывшим ленивым взглядом лекарственного наркомана, от него пахнет аспирином и миндальными флорентини с изюмом, его рубашка в клетку потерлась и износилась, он подпирает щеку ладонью. Его взгляд фокусируется - он подается вперед, чтобы лучше рассмотреть увеличенную фотокопию какой-то записки на экране - сужение зрачков, последнее солнце Флоренции на сегодня - расплывчатое пятно, тест Роршаха на его лице. Синий под солнцем блекнет и растворяется в голубой.  
Он переводит взгляд.  
Глаза в глаза; расширение зрачков; шипение радиоволны. Конечная точка звезды, ее импульсы, которые превращаются в звук, Уилл - просто слишком тонко настроенный приемник. Вот что он из себя представляет. Прибор; которому Ганнибал показал чувства; показал любовь, и темноту, и втянул в ощущение жизни, а не наблюдения ее; Искусство, еда, музыка. Италия. Бах. Данте Алигьери.  
Как же Уилл ненавидит все это!  
Между ними обоими липкое кровавое болотце, в котором Уилл растекается молоком по кофе, тает, впитывает цвета, точки зрения, шрамы, порезы, запахи; Уилл не может вычленить собственную личность в этот момент, он - приемник и Ганнибал Лектер, ныне доктор Фелл.  
Он смотрит, не в силах оторваться, в это знакомое лицо. Переключает волны, как сумасшедшие, скачет со станции на станцию, передача за передачей, сто радиоимпульсов космического пульсара из созвездия Лисички; взрыв далекой звезды десять тысяч лет назад.  
отзвуки, бродящие по вселенной; в его костях.  
Вселенной в его голове. Волна переключается сама собой, словно внутри приемника с треском и шипением  
перегорела лампа. Его выбрасывает обратно - в себя; он чувствует стул, на котором сидит, тяжесть своей головы на ладони, легкий ветер из приоткрытого окна, видит Ганнибала. Смотрит на Ганнибала. Ганнибал оставил в нем собственные пульсары, резонирующие с его присутствием; некие маяки, которые загораются изнутри Уилла, и он чувствует себя пропитанным горючим.  
Он чувствует ответный взгляд Ганнибала каждой порой своей кожи.  
Он чувствует, что сминает в гармошку свой бумажный стакан с кофе. Ганнибал идет к нему через весь зал, чтобы спросить по-английски:  
\- Все в порядке?  
(Наверное, его невротический тик отвлекает от Данте Алигьери)  
Уилл сминает стакан в гармошку, крышка отскакивает, и ореховый латте выплескивается на жилет Ганнибала, прямо напротив сердца, должно быть, обжигает сквозь тонкие ткани, Уилл не может разобраться, что он чувствует - желание убить Ганнибала; или желание бежать от Ганнибала; или желание остаться с ним, понять его сильнее, простить его от всего сердца. Извиниться за кофе. Извиниться за предательство.  
Извиниться за себя.  
\- Все в порядке, - говорит Уилл. - О да. Простите, доктор Фелл.  
\- Вам стоит умыться, вы тоже облились. Позвольте вас проводить.  
Уилл не может и представить, что он - во Флоренции, в палаццо Веккьо, и Ганнибал Лектер ведет его в уборную. "Облился" - три капли молочной пены на рукаве. На груди Ганнибала - темное пятно, как будто Уилл выстрелил в него в упор. Фрески и статуи в альковах проплывают мимо; все двери - дубовые, Уилл уже не помнит, сколько им лет, но уверен, что Ганнибал точно знает. Ганнибал запирает старомодную задвижку, словно это замок у него дома.  
\- Уилл.  
\- Аспирин, - просит Уилл у белого умывальника, не у Ганнибала. Он льет холодную воду на свои запястья. - Пожалуйста.  
\- Стой смирно, - велит Ганнибал. Его ладонь фиксирует затылок Уилла, вторую он складывает лодочкой и набирает воду, просунувшись между запястий Уилла в рукомойнике; движения Ганнибала выверены математически - он отпускает затылок. Откуда-то он достает таблетку.  
\- Что это?  
\- Парацетамол.  
Пальцами Ганнибал открывает ему рот и кладет на язык таблетку; потом он поит его из своей ладони-лодочки. Вода пахнет канализацией.  
\- После лекции, я думаю, мне стоит поговорить с тобой.  
Уилл смеется. Ноет извилистый шрам на животе. В зеркале он видит, как Ганнибал застирывает свой шелковый жилет в умывальнике в уборной в палаццо Веккьо, что во Флоренции, в Тоскане, в Италии. Глядя на это, он смеется.  
\- Как ты нашел меня? - задумчиво спрашивает Ганнибал, не поднимая головы, оттирая кофейные брызги с матовых черных пуговиц.  
\- Я не искал. Тебя, - чеканит Уилл в ответ сквозь смех. Парацетамол обволакивает его затылок. - Я не самоубийца.  
\- Ты - убийца, - парирует доктор Лектер. - И что ты чувствуешь по этому поводу? По поводу нашей встречи.  
Даже в уборной есть фрески, по которым можно скользить глазами, лишь бы не видеть вытянутого, застывшего лица, похожего на маску древних индейцев, деревянную, с выточенными контурами падающих на лоб волос. Уилл ходит по черным плиткам, только по черным, пропуская белые.  
\- Вульгарно. Как в дешевом любовном романе. А ты?  
\- Философски, - мечтательно произносит Ганнибал и смотрит на зеркальное отражение Уилла, смотрит этому зеркальному отражению прямо в глаза, - как homo faber. Как творец, который создал поисковый инструмент, настроенный на себя же.  
Уилл смеется. Ноет извилистый шрам на животе, и он на секунду прижимает его ладонью; движение на уровне инстинкта - просто защитная реакция. Ганнибал замечает.  
\- Так что ты делаешь во Флоренции?  
\- Гуляю, - огрызается Уилл. - Не знал, что мне нельзя посещать определенные места в боязни тебя встретить. У меня отпуск. Для реабилитации, знаешь, после того, как мои кишки можно было использовать в качестве рождественских уличных украшений Балтимора.   
\- Я навещал тебя, - говорит Ганнибал.  
Тишина. Гулко капает из крана не успевшая пролиться вода. На миг Уилл снова оказывается в Балтиморе, Мэриленд.   
Сентябрь теплый и сухой, влажность воздуха едва превышает норму. От океана - легкие бризы, которые ветер гонит по заливу Чесапик, создавая маленькие волны на его плоской и гладкой поверхности, волны пенятся, как шампанское, ударяются о гранитные рамы внутренней бухты; огни вечернего Балтимора красивы; первой загорается Трансамериканская башня, следом - остальные небоскребы; шелестит вода, сияют фонари и неоновые росчерки, кнопки окон, летящие ввысь. Парковки, бары и парки. Больницы. Больница; стул,напротив Ганнибала, с Эбигейл между ними, ночь падает на город, город борется с ней и окутывается электричеством; сияет; сияет; сияет.  
Ганнибал спит сидя и держит Эбигейл за руку...Больницы. Больница; постель; темнота. Кто-то подталкивает ему одеяло. Уилл открывает глаза. Ганнибал приготовил для него куриный суп. В соседней палате сгорает Джорджия Мэдхен, прижав к стеклу маленькие ладошки.  
Уилл не знает, что с ним происходит. Он ест куриный суп.   
Больницы...больница: тесты; горькие лекарства; заключение, матрас в желтоватых пятнах, которые не сходят даже после десятой пропарки и просушки. Серый потолок, лампа-флюоросцент. Ганнибал смотрит на него сквозь решетку:  
Доктор Лектер!  
Больницы, больница, скорая; мертвая Эбигейл прикрытая простыней, ее рука безжизненно свешивается, выпавшая из-под ткани. Уилл кашляет. Он не может умирать и держать ее горло вскрытое по старому шраму. Он не может умирать и любить ее. Он не может умирать и любить Алану Блум.  
Он не может умирать; он должен найти Ганнибала, понять его до конца, убить его до конца, изнутри, выкорчевать из него свои ростки и оставить пустое место, оставить Ганнибала растерянным, болезненным; с разбитым сердцем. Но он не может. Он умирает. Кровь хлещет из него, и внутренности вываливаются из разреза, как серпантин. Кислородная маска щелкает по лицу, краски масляно сгущаются и Уилл покидает мир, в котором идет дождь, в котором Ганнибал убил его друзей и любимых, в котором он предал Ганнибала и Ганнибал - его.  
Уилл возвращается в темноте и наощупь пытается найти ночник. Наталкивается на чьи-то руки и думает, что это - ночная сестра. Он проспит воды, хотя знает, что при ранении в брюшную полость нельзя пить.  
\- Нельзя пить, - говорит кто-то и продолжает держать его руки.   
Горло Уилла пересохло настолько, что ему кажется, слюна свернулась там в катышки на слизистой оболочке. Он хочет счисть их ногтями, но его руки держат, его руки все еще в бурой кровавой ржавчине. Уилл всхлипыает: Эбигейл, Эбигейл, Эбигейл. Руки все держат его.   
\- Тихо, тихо, - говорит кто-то и обнимает его плечи. Уилл прячет лицо на этой чьей-то груди. Наркотические слезы; ирреальность происходящего. Боль. И тяжесть утраты. И мягкая кровать, и два шва на животе. - Все будет хорошо, мистер Грэм. Не переживайте.   
Его укладывают на спину, ему взбивают подушку, ему подталкивают одеяло и целуют в лоб. Уилл едва ворочает во рту распухшим языком. Он просит ночник.   
На его голову ложится рука, закрывающая глаза. Потом щелкает цепочка слабой и мутной зеленой лампы; в вышине кто-то говорит:  
\- Спокойной ночи, мистер Грэм.   
Наутро Уилл забывает - чтобы вспомнить - в уборной палаццо Веккьо, во Флоренции, в Тоскане, в Италии; Ганнибал играет в гляделки с его отражением в зеркале.  
\- Мне нужно читать лекцию.   
Тишина рвется. Гляделки. Вода больше не капает - Ганнибал до упора закрутил позолоченный кран.  
\- Мне нужно слушать лекцию, - ядовито шепчет Уилл. - Или тебе это причиняет дискомфорт, а? Лектор Лектер.  
\- Я нормально себя чувствую, находясь со львом в одной комнате, - улыбается Ганибал. Только губами. Он надевает жилет, и его глаза похожи на пуговицы - темные и матовые. - Прошу, слушай.  
Уилл слушает (про Данте Алигьери, про дом с удивительными барельефами, который до сих пор стоит во Флоренции, про письма, про культурное влияние человека на историю; о влиянии человека на человека (Беатриче)); Глаза Ганнибала больше не похожи на пуговицы, они живут, движутся, он то улыбается, пересказывая какую-то шутку про Данте, то становится возвышенно печален и скорбно кривит рот; сдержанно кивает на аплодисменты в конце лекции. Включает одна за одной лампы в стенных нишах. Он стоит за кафедрой - прямой, глядящий на Уилла, за его спиной - снова Beata Beatrix, укутывает его плечи своим молочным сиянием, идущим от ее кожи; вспыхивает нимбом вокруг головы. Он благодарит уходящих за внимание. Он принимает поздравления. Уилл тоже подходит к кафедре. Ганнибал собирает какие-то бумаги в портфель.   
\- Ты хороший учитель, - замечает Уилл. Просто чтобы что-то сказать. - Не то чтобы я этого не знал.  
\- Спасибо, - сдержанно говорит Ганнибал. - Мне приятно, что ты дослушал до конца. Что же...где ты остановился во Флоренции?   
\- Нигде. Я только сегодня приехал. Из Палермо паромом до Рима, а оттуда машиной.  
\- Пробовал традиционную кухню Тосканы?  
\- Печеньки, - пожимает Уилл плечами. Ганнибал взглядом выражает крайнее неодобрение. - Мне понравились.  
\- Вероятно, ты и поедал их на ходу. Или в машине.  
\- Точно.  
Аудитория давно пуста, из коридора доносятся голоса, Ганнибал поднимает руку и касается его щеки. Его пальцы привычно скользят по виску Уилла, по уху и дальше, на затылок. Ганнибал смотрит ему в глаза. Липкий удушающий страх давит на Уилла со всех сторон. Он закрывает глаза. Ганнибал держит его голову в обоих ладонях, прижимается лбом ко лбу, а потом - не спрашивает, а утверждает:  
\- Ты пойдешь со мной. Кухня Тосканы неповторима, и никакой гид не сможет рассказать тебе всего, что я знаю, и...  
\- Доктор Лектер, - говорит Уилл. - Никуда я с вами не пойду.  
\- Разве ты не хочешь пойти? - спрашивает Ганнибал и целует его (Уилл кусает в ответ, грубит ему в лицо; Ганнибал перехватывает его талию, притискивает к себе вплотную, потом - впечатывает Уилла спиной в кафедру, и она опасно покачивается, грозит завалиться на натянутый экран, в который слепо пялится погасший глаз проектора; несколько папок падает на паркет и гулко ударяются. Сминается их хрупкий картон. Уилл открывает глаза).  
В зрачках Ганнибала горят красные точки. Он пытается сопротивляться укусам Уилла, но безуспешно - его губы уже в мелких ранках, кровь сочится из них в поцелуй. Вероятно, он только сильнее возбуждается, ощущая это. Он возбудился бы, даже если Уилл не отвечал на поцелуй вовсе.  
Проблема в любви.  
\- Ты боишься? - спрашивает он хрипло, разом севшим голосом. Таким голосом он говорил с ним в последний раз, который они оба помнят равноценно. В тот раз, когда осколки стекла и воды перемешались и потемнел паркет. - Меня?  
\- Боюсь, - признается Уилл. - И ненавижу. И хочу убить тебя. Хочу смотреть, как тебе в сгиб локтя делают инъекцию павулона и хлорида калия.   
Усмешка на губах Ганнибала - сладковатая, красного цвета. Подсоленная.  
\- Как мило, Уилл.  
\- Я знаю. Хотите печеньку, доктор?  
\- Это портит аппетит перед ужином, - сурово замечает доктор Лектер. - Так что я обойдусь без печеньки. Чего и вам желаю.  
\- Грубость, - ворчливо замечает Уилл. Ганнибал хмыкает.   
\- Идем, - просит он, - пожалуйста, пойдем со мной.  
Мысли текут в голове Уилла, практически его не задевая. Он думает: вот, Ганнибал хочет увести его куда-то; и можно выключиться, как нельзя было ни с кем за его жизнь - знать, что пока он рыбачит в заливе; переключает радиоволны; создает идиллические картинки, чтобы спрятаться от реальности своего тела, его ведут куда-то, его не бросят на обочине, самое жуткое, что может приключиться с ним, уже произошло. Ганнибал утонченный ценитель личного пространства и утонченный ценитель Уилла, он готов рассматривать пар, идущий от его чайной чашки, вечность, пока Уилл формулирует слова внутри своей головы. Чтобы заговорить. Чтобы вернуться к Ганнибалу из своей темноты;  
такими были их отношения - изнутри - два чудовища, устанавливающих связь.  
Создающих ее.   
В итоге - Уилл приходит в себя уже в ресторане, возвращается, чтобы увидеть нечто рыбное в своей тарелке.  
\- Что это? - спрашивает он рассеянно.   
\- Каччукко, тосканский рыбный суп. Это вкусно.  
\- Похоже на гуляш.  
\- Традиционная кухня Тосканы, - парирует Ганнибал. - Приятного аппетита.   
\- Угу, - говорит Уилл. Кусок не лезет ему в горло. Он все смотрит на Ганнибала - на аккуратно застиранный жилет, на его новую прическу, на тот самый профиль - резкие и мягкие линии, когда Ганнибал поворачивается к официанту и просит передать шеф-повару множество комплиментов. Когда он всплескивает в бокале вино и наслаждается его букетом. Каждое его движение пробуждает внутри Уилла нечто темное; нечто постоянно тянущееся к нему.   
Устанавливающее связь. Уилл тоже отпивает вина, не наслаждаясь его букетом, зато наслаждаясь его алкогольностью.  
\- Возьми мне виски, - просит Уилл. Ганнибал сдержанно кивает, не прекращая свою трескучую итальянскую болтовню (хотя у него она выходит певучей; он - плавный человек, в каждом вдохе, выдохе, произнесенном слове). - Спасибо.  
\- Не за что. Ты совсем не ешь.  
\- Я ничего не знаю о блюде, - пожимает плечами Уилл. - вдруг мне не понравится?  
\- Уилл, - оскорбленно говорит Ганнибал, - тебе не может не понравиться эта еда. Она великолепна.   
\- Себе ты взял что-то другое.  
\- Ты не ел весь день ничего, кроме печенья. В отличии от меня.  
\- Ладно, - вздыхает Уилл и снова берет ложку. Ганнибал смотрит на него в странной задумчивости, словно бы меняется с ним местами, автоматически качает в ладони бокал, - Хорошо, черт с тобой.  
На лице Ганнибала - легкая улыбка, но Уилл не знает - потому ли это, что вино красиво играет в свете фонариков на летней террасе, или потому, что он наконец-то ест. Уилл часто задается вопросом - что именно думает Ганнибал в ту или иную секунду (ведь, на самом деле, Уилл легко может представить ход мыслей Ганнибала; его манеру думать; но не то, что он на самом деле думает). Он только основывается на уликах.   
Сейчас улика - это сам Ганнибал. Ганнибал ведет его к себе домой, в роскошный палаццо. Уилл не сопротивляется, хотя едва ли может вспомнить, где припарковал машину и какими улицами Ганнибал его вел;   
\- Знаешь, - говорит Ганнибал, садясь в кресло напротив, канонически, так, как всегда было и будет между ними, - меня забавляет то, что ты так любишь рыбалку.  
\- Почему?  
\- Ты хочешь расслабиться, но в то же время ты убиваешь что-то. Думаю, твое хобби наилучшим образом открывает твою личность.  
\- Твою тоже.  
\- У меня много хобби.  
\- У тебя много всего в личности, - хрипит Уилл и - толчок - врывается в сознание Ганнибала; без его разрешения, открыто показывая, что он внутри него. Уилл никогда не делал такого - он не знал, что так может - он, на миг, отрицает себя. Ему страшно и стыдно - он думает, вот, насколько он огрубел, всего полгода в госпитале, всего полгода в одиночестве больницы, всего полгода в реабилитационном центре в Квонтико и он выворачивает Ганнибала наизнанку и надевает на себя. Уилл думает о своих собаках, за которыми теперь присматривает совсем не Алана, а другая девушка, медсестра ночной смены; у нее волосы, как у Покахонтас, и она бродит по Волчьему Капкану, Вирджиния, среди полей, оставив свет в его маленьком обшитом белым сайдингом доме. Поля бесконечные, желтые на фоне синего ночного неба, вдали виднеется город, бьющий в синеву оранжевыми струями электричества; Его собаки носятся стрелками по раскисшей серой грязи, воздух пахнет весной, ветки лесных деревьев словно нарисованы тушью, по промерзшей земле бродят заповедные олени, которым плевать на границы Мэриленда и Вирджинии; Уиллу плевать на границы его личности и личности Ганнибала. Они одно. Они одиноки без друг друга. Существует ли Ганнибал, пока Уилл не думает о нем?  
Существует ли Уилл, когда Ганнибал о нем не думает?   
Он не знает; но он хочет узнать, он нелепо и смешно оправдывается перед самим собой, сидя в кожаном кресле. Его мокрые руки липнут к этой темной коже, оставляют темные, влажные следы. Уилл принимает Ганнибала - целиком, как в постели, только иначе, просачивается в него, заполняет его трещины, укутывает их в пищевую пленку, как мясо в супермаркете, или в латекс, или в мусорный трупный мешок. Слова так незначительны. Эпитеты незначительны. Уилл чувствует - как действие любого психоделического вещества - мягкий удар в грудь, легкие вибрации бесконечно качающего кровь сердца (их два)  
(сердце есть)  
(у Ганнибала есть сердце (не только запеченное в муке с зеленью и овощами))  
В этом - сне? - Уилл осязает пространства. Пространства, которые ему не принадлежат. Он стоит и падает - падает во влажную темноту чужого разума. Он пытается отряхнуться; нет ни комнат, ни воздуха, только его дыхание и удары сердца. Ни шипения. Ни эмбиента. Только его мгновенно вспотевшие руки ощупывают темные двери, наталкиваясь на штукатурку и острые гвозди; далее то, что теперь им является, то, что теперь им стало, открывает эти двери, потому что они ему поддаются.  
Он внутри: на снегу, ранним утром, часов пять или шесть, только светлеет где-то далеко натужно скрипит и качается фонарь, Уилл делает шаг - он снова Уилл - его ботинки скрипят по снегу, белому, невыносимо белому, цвета слияния спектра. Уилл идет к амбару, где кто-то плачет;   
шипение радиоволоны.  
эмбиент.  
маятник.  
Уилл переключает волну.  
Ночь уходит, стираются его следы со снега, он становится еще невыносимо белее и искрится, фонарь уже не качается и не скрипит, он слышит миллион голосов, которые принадлежат незнакомым злым враждебным ему людям; он царапает дверь амбара. у него болят десны, он полагает, что это цинга - болезнь, о которой он недавно слышал от своего учителя, недостаток витамина С; в его сознании, как пластинка, крутится: темный колодец в их замке, плетеные края корзины, он сам - в ней, со свечкой в руке, и у самого дна колодца он видит эту надпись - почему? В его голове она расползается как тараканы - почемупочемупочемупочему? Больше ничего не остается.  
Он ест; ест то, что в чашке - бульон с куском мяса, на котором налипла плевра. Легкое. Субпродукт. Он успел остыть, и ему приходится губами сламывать жировую прослойку. Его тошнит. Он ест свою младшую сестру, но он должен есть, иначе он умрет и не сможет за нее отомстить, никогда - в этой жизни, а ведь это самое главное - сейчас - думать о мщении, чтобы побороть тошноту. Он знает, что от тошноты спасает немного соли на языке. Из соленого у него под рукой только слезы; ему десять. Все, кого он любит, мертвы, вселенная похожа на сероватое, разварившееся мясо (легкое на вкус - как грибы). Он закрывает глаза и всхлипывает. Бульон течет у него по подбородку, но, в конце-концов, он может его глотать. Он должен. Чтобы выжить; чтобы мстить; чтобы есть.  
Таков его замысел...  
Темнота; Вспышка белого - спектр; он внутри: на брусчатке, в мае, цветут яблони и абрикосы, весь бульвар Сен-Жермен в лепестках и запахах, ближайшее окно открыто, там ветер играет со шторой и кто-то слушает бесконечную "жизнь в розовом цвете", солнце не может поглотить свежесть после дождя, Уилл делает шаг - он снова Уилл - его ботинки шаркают по брусчатке. Уилл идет туда, где продают акварели;  
шипение радиоволны.  
эмбиент.  
маятник.  
Уилл переключает волну.  
Затем ступает назад и назад и назад, поднимается в квартиру, листает книги, слушает сверчка на балконе, оценивает обезличенность; оценивает собственную бесчеловечность. Жизнь в розовом цвете. Счастлив ли он? Он не имеет понятия. Иногда, за всеми своими акварелями, своими книгами, сверчками, церемониями чаепития и многолетним молчанием он вспоминает: я убийца; я ел.  
И не чувствует ничего особенного, кроме отстраненного раздражения к проявленной грубости. Мясо довольно нежное, плохо проваренное, розовое внутри. На его зубах трескается иней и пленка жира. Он плачет. Он ест.  
Темнота; Вспышка белого - спектр;   
Он снаружи, впивается пальцами в подлокотники кресла, ногами загребает по какому-то персидскому ковру - цветочный узор расползается под его взглядом, виноградные лозы змеями скользят под дубовые кофейные столики на тонких лапках. Уилл задыхается, изысканный ужин стоит комом в его горле, из кресла выбраться невыносимо сложно, маятник продолжает вхолостую качаться в его голове, но Уилл не может увидеть и почувствовать; рядом с Ганнибалом он чувствует себя эмоционально перезрелым, чрезмерно фиксирующим. Ганнибал сидит, словно спящий, словно все еще сидит у больничной постели Эбигейл в каком-то из измерений, его голова лежит на груди, кожа в пигментных пятнах, в солнечных укусах его острых скул, его губы нависают над подбородком; слезы текут по его щекам.  
\- Эй, - зовет Уилл. Его голос мучительно умирает в горле. - Эй, эй, проснись.   
У него все-таки получается встать из кресла; на четвереньках, больно ударяясь коленями, он ползет к Ганнибалу по овальной гостиной, расписанной фресками еще в пятнадцатом веке. Уилл вспоминает книгу, которую ему в последних классах посоветовал школьный психолог; он смеется, или плачет, или все это вместе, его эмоциональная перезрелость лопает свою корку и течет за ним следом по виноградным лозам, по завиткам тканого сада на полу в палаццо, за которым присматривает Ганнибал; он думает об этой книге, сюжет таков - обычный человеческий разум искусственно развивают до гениального, но этот процесс идет на спад, и Уилл чувствует, что он идет на спад, время, когда он обладал знанием о Ганнибале - чистым и злым, как высокогорный холодный ручей, звенящим, топящим, леденящим кровь - прошло, теперь он снова хочет быть его другом; хочет спасти его взамен на свое спасение; не может избавиться от своей эмпатии, не может избавиться от своей любви. Не может не принимать что-то, что выросло из боли, что-то осознавшее себя, что-то живое и бьющееся, прекрасное в своей темной, латексной, черной статичности; Уилл принимает. Уилл будит Ганнибала, растерянно замечая, что у него глаза баклажанного цвета, Уилл смотрит на него и в общем-то готов принять свою смерть от его руки; готов, чтобы на его могилу носили цветы.  
(он любит любые, особенно - белые, потому что они напоминают ему о невинности)  
Уилл стирает пальцами его слезы с острых скул. Уилл прижимается лбом к его лбу, и в какой-то момент ощущает - ответное объятие, надежное и крепкое. Он прячет лицо на груди Ганнибала, в разлете его ключиц. Чувствует ладонь на своем затылке. Ему все равно, окажутся ли его кишки на паркете в этот раз; и Ганнибал, как собака, которые чувствуют страх, не чувствуя его, успокаивается. Он любит, когда его не боятся; потому что когда он чувствует страх, корка его эмоциональной недозрелости лопается и вытекает из него амбаром в Литве в тысяча девятьсот сорок третьем, когда ему приходится есть мясо; чтобы выжить. Молчать, чтобы выжить. Убивать, чтобы выжить, сохранить себя целым. Это не оправдание; в оправданиях нет смысла, когда достаточно толчка в грудь, маятника, легкого шуршания и сердцебиения, эхом долбящего в уши изнутри, чтобы принять любую точку зрения. Чтобы почувствовать спектр - от поедания; до бесчувственности.  
Уилл не оправдывает; таков его замысел.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - признается Уилл (и таков его замысел тоже). Ганнибал молчит, очень долго молчит; потом он говорит:  
\- Тебе стоит лечь спать.   
\- Мне нужно глубже, - признается Уилл еще раз; Ганнибал смотрит на него - глазами баклажанного цвета, с красными точками на донышках зрачков. Он молчит, очень долго молчит, потом он кивает, и Уилл чувствует связь. Чувствует семью. Чувствует себя бесполезной мышью для экспериментов, мокрой, как она, и такой же несчастной; он думает, что Ганнибал чувствует тоже самое. Что он принес бы ему цветы на могилу. Чувствует отрицание всех знаний; всех открытий, всех убийств, всех мертвых девушек на оленьих рогах; всех изысканных ужинов, когда ты заедаешь десертное розовое человечиной. Всех маленьких приватных историй, которые Ганнибал рассказывал ему - до малейших деталей, словно в увеличительном стекле; или вскользь, как в огромном окне витрины. Он падает ниже и ниже в своей деградации, изоляции, забвении; он счастлив.  
Ничто не важно, кроме: Ганнибал ведет его в постель по лестнице с глянцево блестящими перилами; укладывает на простыни и накрывает одеялом. Ладонь Ганнибала скользит по его щеке за шею, на затылок, и он целует Уилла в лоб. А потом - в губы.  
В темноте, в спальне палаццо, что во Флоренции, в Тоскане, в Италии, Уилл обнимает Ганнибала и чувствует его мокрый гладкий язык у себя во рту. Он сжимает плечи Ганнибала, пробирается ладонями под рубашку. Ганнибал зарывается лицом в его шею (Уилл знает: мокрую, горячую, с биением артерий или вен или какую кровь Ганнибал находит вкусной). Ганнибал его любит.   
Ганнибал тоже его принимает - таков его замысел.


End file.
